


I Don't Mind

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [10]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Globe Theatre Concert, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Darren comes home after his show at Globe Theatre Concert (December 15, 2017).





	I Don't Mind

It’s late by the time Darren finally closes the door behind himself and breathes deeply. He tumbles back onto the wall and has to close his eyes, trying to believe what happened.

A few hours ago.

Today.

This week.

It was hectic, chaotic in all senses… But it was also a dream coming true.

His album is out. Homework EP is done and people are actually freaking out about it, almost as much as he is. And it feels amazing.

He sighs, lips tugging into a soft smile.

A rustling sound coming from the bedroom makes his eyes pop open and his lips curl. Chris.

He shimmies off his shoes, stacks them near the entrance door and shrugs off his coat. He takes long strides to go up the stairs – climbing every two steps – and freezes. He leans on the doorway and just observes, his knees wobbly and his chest warm.

“Dare.”

Chris is on the bed with Brian and Cooper, his laptop on his lap, for their children’s dismay – they are always looking forward to cuddling on Chris’ lap, Darren too. Chris is in soft clothes, hair on his forehead and loving eyes.

He pushes the laptop onto the mattress and jumps to Darren, who pushes himself off the doorway to envelop the taller man in a hug.

“You watched it?”

“Dare, it was amazing. I just…”

Chris shakes his head, but no other words form.

“Did my show left best-seller author Chris Colfer speechless?” Darren smirks, pulling back to look at him at arm’s length.

Chris ducks his head but laughs as he responds, “It did.”

“Oh.”

The laughter dies down, but his smile doesn’t go away.

“You took it to another level, mister. ‘Teenage Dream’ always makes me cry – and it fulfilled its duties tonight, but… ‘This Time’? ‘Hopelessly Devoted’? I was sobbing here, Darren.”

They hug again, Darren nuzzling Chris’ collarbone.

“I was thinking about you while singing, you know?”

It’s a common saying but Chris murmurs, “I know,” because he does. “I’m so proud of you,” he adds.

The shorter man tries to waddle them to the bed without letting go, but Chris I having none of that. He playfully shoves Darren into the bathroom.

“If you want cuddles, take a shower,” he says and Darren doesn’t hesitate before stripping and jumping under the spray of water.

Chris takes the few minutes to turn the lights off and let his lamp’s soft glow fill the room. The pets vanishing to look for cooler spots – in Cooper’s case – and less crowded rooms – in Brian’s case. He clears the bed from his laptop and papers and sits with his back propped up by the headboard to check his emails.

The water stops running not much after that and he hears Darren brushing his teeth.

“You just had to play Disney, didn’t you?” Chris teases.

He loves how well he knows Darren, how he actually played one of his favorite songs from ol’ Walt. Darren rinses his mouth before popping his head into the bedroom.

“They didn’t mind,” the shorter man winks and leaves the towel that hung low on his hips in the bathroom.

Darren returns to the bedroom without clothes, his hair wet, flopping onto his eyes, and skin damp. He walks straight to the bed and climbs it to stand on his knees, hovering above his lover. He gently tugs Chris’ shirt up and the taller man lifts his arms to facilitate the job. Darren kisses the milky skin of his shoulders and trails down his chest and stomach, placing one final peck near his bellybutton. He repeats the action with Chris’ pants, who lifts his hips as Darren kisses his hipbones.

Unceremoniously, clothes fly to the ground and they settle under the covers on the huge mattress. Legs intertwine, chests touch and arms circle each other, pulling the other in as much as they can. The pair inhales skin and hair, no layers or artificial product between them. Slowly but surely, they ground each other into the moment.

When they speak, it’s soft murmurs.

“Nigth, Dare.”

“Night, Chris.”

Slow breathings lull both men to sleep, still intertwined and always in love.

They don’t talk, let the silence fill the atmosphere until-

“Dare?” Chris whispers, afraid his boyfriend has already fallen asleep.

Darren doesn’t open his eyes and his voice is slurred when he speaks. “Yeah?”

“Why did you choose ‘The Day the Dance is Over’ instead of ‘I Don’t Mind’?”

Chris watches as the shorter man slowly opens his eyes, a rich golden filling him with warmth, love. Darren’s gaze focuses on Chris for a second before he answers.

“I prefer performing ‘The Day the Dance is Over’ for a bunch of people,” he shrugs.

“But you said ‘I Don’t Mind’ was your favorite. Why do you prefer the other one?”

Darren’s fingertips touch Chris’ cheek and the smile that illuminates his face could light up the city of Los Angeles.

“‘I Don’t Mind’ is my favorite because it’s about you. You’re the reason, Chris, and if thought that if I sang ‘Dance’ tonight, I could do ‘I Don’t Mind’ just for you later.” Darren squints, “Makes sense?”

Chris pulls him close, the lump on his throat not permitting his voice from flowing, and he shakes and crushes Darren, who embraces him back with almost the same strength. They both shake and squeeze, run hands down backs, arms and just hold. They plant kisses on cheeks, noses, jaws, neck, collarbones, hair, eyes, foreheads but they save lips for last. It’s both men’s objective after all, and they won’t settle for less once they reach it.

“Dare,” Chris croaks out, eyes shining and arms tight around his lover.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Darren jokes, but his voice carries a concerned tone that doesn’t go unnoticed by Chris. Nor does the hint of hesitance as he takes Chris’ hand in his.

Chris smiles wickedly at him and squeezes his hand, bringing their interlaced fingers to his chest. Chris buries his nose in soft, short hair and inhales deeply. Darren kisses his collarbone before nuzzling his neck and settling there.

“I don’t mind.”


End file.
